


Light that match

by buttheyrebrothers



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers





	Light that match

Hope is a weapon and it hit me bad

the wound is fatal, I’m bleeding loss

and both are you

 

                                                                                  My beloved, you got it all wrong

                                                                                  as I am happy to be your hope but refuse

                                                                                  to be the loss bringing you to your knees

 

                                                                                  You will never really lose me

                                                                                  I have made my home between your rips

                                                                                  Will you come live with me there once again?

 

It would be a lonely place I guess

you have abandoned it by now

left the country and changed your name

 

You have burned this house down

Brother, you’re no longer here

I have lost you to her

 

                                                                                  My beloved, you got it all wrong

                                                                                  as I may have burned it down but only

                                                                                  to rebuilt it from the ashes with you

 

                                                                                  If she is the gentle summer breeze

                                                                                  than you are the tornado

 

                                                                                If she is the calming well that soothed my soul

                                                                                than you are the stormy sea that claimed it whole

 

                                                                                If she is the soft tune singing of forgiveness

                                                                                than you are the hymn I pray on my knees

 

My heart wants to drink your words like they’re

the only water in the vastness of a desert

but all I see is the ferocity of our love

 

                                                                                  My beloved, you got it all wrong

                                                                                  as our love may be violent, leaving scars

                                                                                  like a walk on shredded glass

 

                                                                                 but that is my blood on your hands

                                                                                 these are your tears on my face

                                                                                 this is our salvation


End file.
